For the Love of a Prince
by LinaOso
Summary: The early years of Catherine and Henry, starting off a few days after their wedding.
1. Suppose

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OF REIGN *sadface*

AN: HERE'S ONE OF THE NEW STORIES I WAS TALKING ABOUT! Basically Catherine and Henry, how they become friends and what life was like for them as they learned to love in their younger years. COMPLETELY SEPARATE FROM ANY OF MY OTHER STORIES. I know a bunch of my other stories are connected somehow, but this was meant be a standalone piece. I hope I'm not confusing people too much with so many stories…As always, enjoy the read!

He grunted in annoyance as he realized that the sun had already risen. Refusing to rise, the young prince turned over in bed only to hear a squeak. Eyes shooting open in alarm, he realized he had turned over onto his new wife. Henry quickly levered himself up and off of her, letting her breathe again. Catherine was frantically trying to cover herself up, lest the light of day shine upon her bare form as Henry rolled away. Sitting up on his side of the bed, he spotted his trousers and hopped up to retrieve them. Catherine's dress from the day before had apparently gone missing, so instead he turned to the bed to hand her his dressing gown. There, surrounded by pillows and bedclothes, was his little wife. Coppery blonde hair mussed from sleep, she drew her knees to her chest as he continued to gaze upon her. Her eyes wouldn't quite meet his, but he understood her feelings. Reigning in the surge he felt towards her, he took a breath and placed the dressing gown around her shoulders. Catherine relaxed beneath his touch, accepting the covering and pulling it closed around herself before getting out of bed.

It was still so odd waking up beside another person. Granted, it was only their third morning together, but it felt as though they would never become accustomed to it. Then again, their nights together were getting better with each passing. Henry was gentle and Catherine was responsive enough, still shy with one another, but beginning to let go of their insecurities as man and wife. It was so odd to be…desired, but it wasn't an unpleasant feeling. It was actually becoming rather welcome. His robe was many sizes too big for her, the sleeves too long and the hem creating a train behind her, but it smelled of him and that was nice. Running a hand through her hair, she wondered where her shoes had gone. Honestly, it wasn't as if they had made love in the hall! Catherine immediately blushed at the thought. What a thing to think! She looked up at Henry who was giving her that charming half smile.

"Is something on your mind, Catherine?" He asked gently.

What could she say? "Oh, nothing, really." She cleared the awkwardness from her throat. "I'll just be going now…"

Henry called her back from the door. "May I…may I walk you back to your chambers?"

She nodded, running her hand once more through her hair, trying to make it look a bit more presentable. Henry opened the door for them, looping her arm through his as they passed the guards outside. Catherine shrunk a bit into his side as they passed his men, embarrassed at her state of undress. He patted her hand in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. She gave him a faint smile in return as they walked through the halls. The castle was cold this morning, and he couldn't help but worry for Catherine's feet. Her dainty feet were barely seen from under the dressing gown, long as it was. Henry just hoped she wasn't too cold. Soon enough, they were in front of the doors to her chambers, her personal guard looking stoically forward. They untangled their arms and Henry boldly kissed her hand. Her smile matched the sun, and the stars were in her eyes.

"Will I see you later?" His voice was soft, low as if telling a secret.

Catherine nodded, her copper locks catching the sun. "If you wish, Prince Henry."

Henry rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I was actually wondering if you weren't busy today…"

"I assure you, I barely have anything to do on any given day." Catherine interrupted with a shrug.

He couldn't help but smile at that. "Would you like to picnic with me this afternoon?" It seemed a good a moment as any to ask her.

"I would, thank you." Henry just smiled.

Henry opened the door for her and with a hand on her back, guided her through saying goodbye.

A light breeze ruffled her hair and her skirts as she sat beside Prince Henry on a blanket beside the lake. They had eaten already and were just sitting enjoying the sun. It was a bit awkward, having nothing to say to your husband, but what should she say? Yes, she had spent her time at the convents reading and learning, but never was there a book for her to read about how to converse with one's husband. If only there were. He was just sitting there, legs out and hands behind him to support him as he turned his face to the sun. Prince Henry was just so blessedly handsome, it made her ill at ease when she thought of her own appearance. She was short and curvy, not like the tall and lithe ladies of the Court. Did he even fancy girls with red hair? She wasn't sure she'd even seen another girl with the likes of her hair at Court at all. She pulled on a coppery lock before throwing it over her shoulder. True, her husband was attentive to her in the bedchamber, but that could just be lust. Desire didn't necessarily have to stem from preference.

"Why are you pouting, Catherine?" His voice brought her out of her sulky thoughts.

She painted a smile on her face. "I wasn't pouting, my lord. I was just thinking."

"Hmm, well I suppose I'll have to be the first to tell you that you pout when you think." He teased.

"I believe I will have to disagree with you, I do think I know my own face." Catherine tossed her head, not completely sure if he was having a game with her.

"Not from where I'm standing." He looked down at himself. "Or sitting, rather." Catherine covered up a little giggle with a hand. "What were you thinking about?"

She blushed and said as innocently as possible, "Nothing…"

Henry gasped dramatically. "Thinking of nothing twice in one day? You can manage feats, Catherine!"

"I've been known to work a miracle or two." She chuckled at his display.

He nudged her foot with his. "Come now, surely you can tell your husband what you're thinking in that pretty little head of yours?"

"Can I?" Her eyelashes fluttered as she looked away embarrassedly.

"Of course you can, we're bound together for life, why not let us make it as enjoyable as possible?" He asked in what he hoped was a light and friendly tone.

Catherine nodded her agreement. "That seems a rather good way to think of it."

"I'd like to think that you see our future together in the same light?" He ventured to say.

That sweet little smile of hers had come out once again. "I do, it's just good to hear that you and I are of one mind."

"One mind, one heart, one body for the rest of our days, Catherine. Please, will you not tell me what you were thinking?" Henry reached out and covered her hand with his.

She shook her head. "You'll think me foolish…"

"I think I'll be the judge of that."

Thinking quickly, Catherine said instead, "I was just thinking that I don't know how to talk to you. Now, I'm thinking I barely know anything about you. Really, we're strangers to each other."

"Not in all ways." Henry said suggestively.

He thought her blush very pretty. "True, but…I don't even know what your favorite color is, or your favorite food, truth to tell, I don't even know your birthday."

"Blue, venison, and March thirty-first." He smiled at her and lightly squeezed her hand. "You can talk to me about _anything_, Catherine. I want us to be friends, and friends talk about everything."

She gave his hand a squeeze back. "I think I would like to be your friend."

"Good, because I'd like to be yours." He kissed her cheek and brought her down to lay on the blanket with him. "And Catherine? Just call me Henry."

She turned her head to look at him with wide eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Quite sure. I have a country full of people who go on 'milord-ing' me all day. It would be nice to have someone just call me Henry."

"Surely Lord Antoine and Lord Maurice call you Henry?" She said slowly. Was this another joke?

He turned his face up to watch the clouds roll by. "They do, but I'd like to have you call me Henry as well. A woman's voice is so much gentler than a man's." She was glad he couldn't see her blush. "Besides, shouldn't a wife have privileges?"

"I suppose she should." He felt her nod beside him.

"Well," He said with faux-authority in his voice, "The benefits of marrying me are that you will one day be the Queen of France and you also have the right of addressing me by my birth name. Does this sound agreeable to you?"

He found himself pleased by the sound of her laugh. "Most agreeable."

"Very well, I'll have my scribes send you over the paper work." He continued.

"Are you serious?"

He just turned his head and smiled at her.

"You're such a tease!"

"As long as I'm the only one teasing you, I think we're in fine shape." He reached out and played with her earring between his fingers. "You're wearing the earrings I gave you. Is it safe to assume that you like them?"

She nodded and looked away. "Very much so, thank you." Was she supposed to have this fluttery feeling when he looked at her?

"Think none of it." He shrugged. "Their sparkle is dim beside your beauty."

Catherine tried not to stutter. "You…think I'm beautiful?"

"How could I not?" The sincerity in his voice made her blush all the more.

"Thank you. You're…very handsome yourself, Lord—Henry." The corner of his mouth lifted up in a mischievous smirk.

He chuckled. "Will it be that difficult to get used to my name? You say it often enough in our bed."

"Henry!" She exclaimed in shock. They were in public for goodness' sake!

"There we are! Perfect, just keep that up." He said with a roguish grin.

Her mouth twisted, trying to resist a grin. "Much like you do?"

His look of complete shock made her laugh up at the blue sky.

"Catherine de Medici, you are some sort of woman."

"I suppose you'll just have to find out for yourself what kind I am." She said loftily.

He nodded as he turned his head to her. "I suppose I will."

AN: There's that. I hope you liked it.


	2. Worry

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OF REIGN…unless someone wants to make me Catherine and Henry dolls and send them my way?

AN: So happy that you all are liking the story so far! Here we go with another installment, definitely reminiscent of one of the chapters in First Light if you're familiar with that story as well. Enjoy the read!

"Prince Henry and Princess Catherine!"

The herald spoke their names loudly and clearly as the couple strode in. Even after a little more than a month, it was still an odd thing for Catherine to have people announce her. Even odder still to be named the dauphine of France. What a title for a little Florentine orphan girl to have. All eyes were on them as she and Henry made their way to their thrones. For they were _thrones_, plush and regal, she'd never laid eyes on something so fine. Perhaps except for at the Vatican. The Pope did have some rather lavish finery. Alighting herself onto her personal throne, she glanced over at her husband. Done up in his chains of office and wearing his crown, he looked rather dashing today. Not that he didn't every day, he just looked very…princely. Oh, how silly she sounded. Thank goodness no one could hear her thoughts. She glanced around with her hands in her lap. Most every eye was on her today, but that was nothing unusual. Nearly everyone at French Court watched her. They wanted to see how long it would take for this Italian girl to make a mess of things. Many despised her for her heritage and she knew they would be laughing if she ever fell from her duties. Not that she ever would.

Catherine had promised to herself that she would be the best princess and Queen this country had ever seen. Lifting her chin that bit higher in challenge, she sent a questioning glare at one of the French ladies over by the door. Lithe Lady Blair gave her a mock curtsey and tossed her head before floating out surrounded by her gaggle of lady friends. Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, the newest princess of France looked over at her husband. He was leaning over to better hear one of the king's advisors as people came in to wait for the beginning of Court. The King was tending to some matters at the eastern border and as the heir, it was Henry's duty to conduct the affairs of the nation while his father was away. As his wife, Catherine was expected to be present while Henry held Court, but she wasn't exactly sure what she was supposed to do. Was she just supposed to sit? Well, at least the throne was comfortable enough. Catherine settled in for what would surely be hours of boredom.

Eventually, _blessedly_, Henry called for a recess and Catherine felt the immediate sigh of thanks from the room. Many shuffled out to find a privy closet while others swarmed the trays of food held aloft by servants. He beckoned a few of the servers over, letting Catherine take her pick first. She made herself a little spread and turned the servant over to Henry who took up an apple and bit in with vigor. Being a princess in this manner wasn't all it was cracked up to be. She tried to keep on an interested expression, but after the third hour had passed, she felt herself fading and resigned to a somewhat interested. Catherine didn't want to complain, it was her duty, but she'd be much happier if she could also partake in the decisions. Even though Henry was the crown prince and would one day grow up to be king, he seemed rather overwhelmed by all this and she wished she could help him. Queen Claude didn't seem to give King Francis much council, but maybe Henry would ask for hers? She didn't know if he valued her opinion when it came to ruling France or if he only saw her as a companion, but she would help him if he asked.

"Catherine?" His voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, Prince Henry?" She replied, hoping she sounded alert.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked, leaning over her way.

"Enjoying myself?" She plastered a smile on her face. "Yes, of course I am."

Henry chuckled. "I'm only teasing, this is a much duller affair than I had expected it to be. Would you like to leave?"

"If it would please you, My Lord." Catherine said slowly unsure if this too was a jest.

"It would. If I can't have a pleasant time of it, at least you can." He stood, and she stood as well. "Take a turn around the gardens or maybe visit the library? I heard you like to read." He continued as he went over to stand beside her.

"I do." She just had to wonder how he knew that about her.

"Good to know. I'll come find you later. Oh, do you know where the library is?" He cocked his head to the side in askance.

His wife shook her head in the negative. "I'll ask someone to…"

"I'll show you." He offered his arm to her which she took with a blush.

"You really needn't trouble yourself…" She tried to say, looking away embarrassedly.

"It's fine." He assured her. "No one here wants to come back so soon anyway, I might as well provide them with a longer break. We can't have Court without a king—or at least a king to be." He said with a little laugh. Did she think him funny?

Catherine wrapped her arm around his and let him lead her out of the room. The servants and nobles swept them bows and curtsies as they passed by. Lady Blair and her friends were off to the side of the hall gossiping, but dropped into their curtsies upon their approach. Lady Blair had the audacity to keep her eyes up and Catherine tried to not be irked by this disrespect. Apparently, Henry would have none of it.

"Lady Blair."

"Yes, Prince Henry?" Came the coy response as the lady tucked her chin down at an attractive angle.

"I think you forgot something." Catherine had never heard this tone from him before.

Blair looked up, playing the innocent. "I'm afraid I don't know what you…"

His voice was cold as he said, "You know very well what I mean." Blair dipped a proper curtsey in apology for her insolence. "Now be about your day." Blair and the other girls flittered off, sending looks over their shoulders at the dauphin and his lady.

"Henry?" Catherine said cautiously.

"Yes, Catherine?" He at least sounded like himself again.

How would she broach this? "Is…everything alright?"

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?" Henry looked down at her in confusion.

"It's just that…you don't usually have a taste for such formalities. Have you quarreled with Lady Blair recently?" She responded gently, hoping not to rile him.

He smiled at her kindly. "No, but she's had a quarrel with me for the way she's been looking at you ever since you've come to France."

"Oh, I see." She had to look away from his honest eyes. "Did you and she ever…"

"Lady Blair? No." He gave a playful shudder. "She wanted to think of herself as my lady, but there was never a chance of she and I ever becoming an item of any sort even though she did attach herself to me rather vigorously when we were younger."

"Do you think that Lady Blair…"

"Catherine." They had stopped in front of the doors to the library where he lifted her chin up for her to look at him. "You're my wife. Don't worry about Lady Blair, she isn't the one I married."

"If you're sure?" Catherine still wasn't certain on how she should fit into his life.

"I am. I'll be along shortly, alright?" He took up her hand with a kiss and walked away to resume Court.

AN: Now I know it's really similar to the dancing chapter in First Light, but I just wanted Henry to defend her early in their marriage. Lady Blair is a character that Catherine Woods and I came up with in a role play we did on Twitter (we role play often, shoutout to my girl!); we'll see how she functions in this story, I'm not quite sure yet myself. If Catherine seems a little…timid to you, it's because she is. In my view, she's only been in France for a little bit over a month and she really doesn't know Henry at all so she's just there trying to figure him out. I feel like she wouldn't want to anger him in any way so she's trying her best to be as perfect as possible—do you know the feeling? We'll get fiery Catherine, no worries, it's still early. Thank you for reading!

To Maya: It's gonna be cute and awkward for a while, so I'm happy you're liking them like that!

To smacked lover 22: Building on here for them. I think it's believable enough, what say you?

To CocoRocks: Are they still charming? Henry's protectiveness and Catherine's wanting to be the best wife ever? Let me know!

To nainachica: Goopy mess? Gracious! *gets a mop and starts moping you up* I'm not sure if this chapter was actually cute, but I wanted them to have a little bonding moment, ya know?

To Catherine Woods: How're you liking Catherine? Is she okay?

To Guest: Hello there and thank you for reviewing! I'm happy I got that feeling across to you. With Catherine such a storm of a woman and Henry like the wind, it's always a bit of a leap to make them young and awkward. I mean, we all went through that phase, but…Catherine shy and Henry TRYING to be nice to her? It's crazy.

To demedicigirl: I'm so happy you think so! Hopefully this is going to be like First Light and A Peck for a Prince rolled up in one with some new ideas thrown it. What do you think, sounds good?

To Lilac2481: "Update please" is probably the most motivational thing you could ever say to a writer, no joke. Thank you for reviewing and please let me know what your thoughts were if you have time.

Oh, just putting it out there, there's going to be a lot of time jumps in this story, but I'll do my best to denote the passage of time. We're in late November/early December at this point since they got married in October. Ya. Alright, Lina out.


End file.
